


Could Have Just Eloped

by hpdm4ever, MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)



Series: Leo Gets Married [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: FC Barcelona, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, Humor, Just Friends, Messi's wedding, Suaressi, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl
Summary: “Here,” Luis offers quietly. He turns to the side, handing Leo the gourd he’d been hiding behind his back. He places his thermos on a table, letting it blend in behind one of the lamps. “I could tell you needed some. Just you though, there’s not enough for Mateo,” he jokes.Mateo’s playing at their feet with a race car and doesn’t even look up as Luis speaks.Leo smiles and takes the drink with relief. “This is why you’re the best,” he says gratefully, lips closing around the metal straw. He takes a long sip, savoring it while he can. “Anto cut me off,” he admits, looking across the room at the crowd of people talking and laughing. “And it’s been hours. Whenever I think I’m going to get a chance to go find some, someone comes over to talk to me,” he complains, leaning against the wall.





	Could Have Just Eloped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pique/gifts), [Jackdaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackdaws/gifts).



> For Serard and Jackdaws, I laugh dedicating you both something and you know why lol. But anyways, for the two of you who love Luis like I do :) xo

“Here,” Luis offers quietly. He turns to the side, handing Leo the gourd he’d been hiding behind his back. He places his thermos on a table, letting it blend in behind one of the lamps. “I could tell you needed some. Just you though, there’s not enough for Mateo,” he jokes.

Mateo’s playing at their feet with a race car and doesn’t even look up as Luis speaks.

Leo smiles and takes the drink with relief. “This is why you’re the best,” he says gratefully, lips closing around the metal straw. He takes a long sip, savoring it while he can. “Anto cut me off,” he admits, looking across the room at the crowd of people talking and laughing. “And it’s been hours. Whenever I think I’m going to get a chance to go find some, someone comes over to talk to me,” he complains, leaning against the wall.

Luis grins, trying to hide his smile with his hand. “I should probably say something about how you’re addicted to your mate, but,” he shrugs, “I’m right there with you. So.” He leans against the wall too, looking out at the people who’d come to the pre-wedding brunch. “Plus, all these people are your friends, right? Shouldn’t you want to talk to them?” he asks knowingly.

Leo hums, taking another sip of mate, hoping it’ll give him some strength. “Alright, you,” he says after he swallows. “That’s enough of that. I like them, just not all together at once.” He turns his head to survey the tables, instantly finding Anto without even trying. “I’m glad we’re doing this finally, though. Probably didn’t need everybody here, but it’s nice, I suppose. Everybody likes a party, right?”

Luis smiles, pulling roughly on one of his cuffs. “Could have just eloped, you know,” he says, shaking his arm like he’s uncomfortable. “Could have avoided all this trouble. Been barefoot on a beach somewhere. Just you and Anto by yourselves with the waves crashing in the background.” He sighs like he’s imagining it. “Hell,” he adds, looking disgustedly down at his suit jacket, “in your swimsuits even. No need for any of these things.”

Leo laughs takes another sip. “I don’t know why you’re complaining. You look good,” he says approvingly, giving Luis a once over. “Great, even. Stop worrying, eh?” He slurps a little and then grins. “Plus, you know that if Anto wanted to elope, you guys would all still be there, right? You, Sofi, the kids…” He looks down at Mateo who’s focused on driving his toy car over the pattern of the rug beneath him. “We couldn’t get married without the babies.”

Luis’ hand goes up to his mouth again. “Do you actually understand the point of eloping?” he asks, the words slightly muffled. “It’s supposed to be a secret. Just you and your girl. And we would have been happy to watch them. You know we love them like they're ours,” he says, bending down to gently tousle Mateo’s dark hair.

“If Anto and I were going to run away and get married somewhere,” Leo says quietly, “and don’t think that we didn’t consider that… But if we did want to go somewhere without the world knowing what we were doing, we would still want to share our moment with the people we love the most.” He smiles cheekily at Luis. “And that means, that Thiago and Mateo, Delfi and Benja, Sofi, and yes, you, would all be there.” 

Luis bumps his shoulder. “Alright, stop, I get it. I love you too, okay.” He’s smiling as he takes the gourd back to refill it with hot water. Then he starts laughing. “Next you’re gonna say that you’d want to spend your honeymoon with us,” he jokes, capping the thermos and handing the gourd back to Leo.

Leo grabs it eagerly, biting the straw between his teeth and smiling. “Well, actually…”

**Author's Note:**

> More to come. Geri and Kun. (and others? still unsure!)


End file.
